


Dean Winchester/Reader (Fluff!Reader)

by Nerdvana_The_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdvana_The_Fangirl/pseuds/Nerdvana_The_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester Fluff. Kisses & Cuddles.<br/>Go to Supernatural-Oneshot-Heaven.tumblr.com for more imagines and oneshots. (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester/Reader (Fluff!Reader)

He was brave. Extremely brave. And (y/n) loved him for that.  
But something about today was different. Maybe he wasn't as brave as she thought.  
"Dean?" She called out in the bunker. She didn't hear a reply but only a few soft sniffles coming from down the hall.  
"Dean?" She asked again, making her way down the hallway.  
She looked in the library ro find Dean sitting on the floor, his head back against a shelf.  
(Y/n) had been hunting with the Winchesters for years. She had always had a thing for Dean, but right now she wasn't focused on that.  
She had just seen the most heartbreaking thing.  
Dean Winchester crying.  
"Dean." She said and ran up to him, kneeling beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and she put her arms around him.  
"Dean what happened?" She asked softly.  
"Kevin's dead. Sammy's gone. Its all my fault. " He muttered.  
"Dean..." She said, pulling away. She looked at him, wiping his tears.  
"Sammy's possessed by some jackass angel. " He said. "Dammit. If I would've been there-"  
"Dean." She started. "Sam is gonna be okay. Everything isn't your fault. We're gonna figure this out. We'll get him back. I promise you that. Sam is family. Family don't end in blood."  
Dean looked up at her. She was so amazing. She'd had a hard life, too, but she had so much faith. She always knew what to say.  
"C'mon." (Y/n) said, standing up. She grabbed his hand. He followed her as she walked toward his room.  
He didn't protest. Right now he was too tired to do anything.  
She lied down on his bed.  
"C'mere." She patted the spot next to her. He lied down next to her as she wrapped her arms around him. He softly smiled.  
"You're the best." He whispered in his gruff voice.  
"Why is that?" She twirled her fingers through his hair. That always calmed him down.  
"You have so much faith." He started. "No matter what happens you're always there smiling. You know how to make people smile when they don't feel like breathing." He said. "And I love that about you."  
(Y/n) blushed wildly. Dean never talked about feelings yet here he was, basically saying that he loved her.  
"Thanks Dean. That's really sweet." She said looking up at him. She got lost in his gorgeous green eyes and he got lost in her (e/c) ones.  
He slowly leaned down, pulling away a few times before softly brushing his lips against hers.  
The kiss was short and sweet. Almost like he was "Testing the waters."  
(Y/n) leaned to him and kissed him passionately, letting him know it was okay. He quickly returned the kiss.  
They didn't even notice Castiel standing at the door.  
Cas cleared his throat and they broke apart.  
"I have a lead." Cas said awkwardly.  
Dean and (y/n) grinned at each other then got up to hear Cas's lead.


End file.
